


Sock It [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Stockings, Christmas hat, Crack, Fanart, Gen, this one is cute and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: ...because the DVD boxset was released on a Saint Nicolas' Day.
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Sock It [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sock It  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters:** >"Chubby" Taylor Brando, Duke Diamond, Richard Aldana, Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre:** crack/cute  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Prompt:** 1280 × 830 pixels  
>  **Size:** Saint Nicolas’ Day’s socks


End file.
